Nobody Knows
by thebloodrose
Summary: Nobody knows about Chris. His secrets, talents, the deep dark thoughts hidden behind his mask. Collection of drabbles and one shots revolving around Chris. Inspired by Pink's song, 'Nobody Knows'. T for Safety. Maybe Revelation? Chapter 3 up!
1. I Dream of Killing

**Title:** Nobody Knows

**Summary:** Nobody knows about Chris. His secrets, talents, the deep dark thoughts hidden behind his mask. Collection of drabbles and one shots revolving around Chris. Inspired by Pink's song, 'Nobody Knows'.

**Rating:** T to be safe

**POV:** Various

**Episode:** AU Set during I Dream of Phoebe

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or smexy Chris. :(

A/N: Ok. This started as a one shot, I swear. And then it kinda mutated. And spawned. Anyway now it's a set of little vignettes and one shots revolving around Chris and inspired by the song 'Nobody Knows' by Pink. AU

* * *

_It's win or lose, not how you play the game__  
__And the road to darkness has a way__  
__Of always knowing my name__  
__But I think nobody knows, no no__  
__Nobody knows, no no no no_

'Nobody Knows' – Pink

* * *

Nobody Knows Part One: I Dream of Killing

Christopher Perry Halliwell slouched slightly behind the podium that held the legendary Book of Shadows. A pristine white writing pad was clutched tightly within his left palm, the P3 logo printed in the centre. He had nabbed it on his way over, after all it did belong to him if you took time travel into the equation and he seriously doubted that Piper would miss it. She hadn't missed the case of beer and snack food that he had been constantly consuming, when he had the time. Recently that occurred sporadically at best.

His teeth gently held a blue biro within their grasps and he lazily flicked his right wrist, causing the pages within the Book to slowly turn over. Chris would pause once or twice, halting his movements and staring at a page hoping and willing that some detail would magically appear, a detail that had been amiss the last twenty times he had read the pages.

And each time he would be disappointed. A frustrated growl would leave his throat and the pages would begin to flip again, each moving faster with more force than required. A creak of the stairs caused Chris to halt his movements. His body readied itself for orbing. After a few minutes of silence, he relaxed and continued his study.

The manor was empty and Chris much preferred it that way. Despite managing to remain on the good side of the sisters and Leo, well maybe not the good side; perhaps the _neutral_ side was a more appropriate term, Chris didn't dare push his luck.

He couldn't afford to risk being kicked out again. Chris felt his stomach clench and wave of depression flood his body. Ever since that day, he had been haunted by its events. The anger, the distrust and the pain that his family had inflicted upon him, not to mention the look.

The look of pure hatred that had adorned Leo's face and Chris was sure that Piper's glare wasn't far behind in intensity. Naturally he had managed to keep his emotions in check, call it experience from the future. However, Chris could feel himself cracking.

When he had decided on this plan, he knew it would be difficult, seeing his dead family alive, seeing Wyatt so innocent. He just hadn't accounted for the possibility that his family would grow to despise the very sight of him.

Chris stilled his hand and pages, rereading a paragraph. Still nothing. Sighing he continued moving the pages with his powers, his fingers tensing and twitching slightly in anger. There had to be something, anything within the many pages of wisdom.

The Book was legendary, it was the embodiment of good, and it was supposed to solve _everything._ Chris felt his teeth clench and the plastic of the biro groaned under the sudden pressure. Why couldn't the book help him now? It managed to solve every other doomsday situation.

It provided help when Barbas attacked; it had produced spells and potions for almost every demon alive. The pages would **flip**, most likely from outside influence, but none the less, they would continue to move until they had reached an entry that would save the day.

So where was his support? Huh? Where was his guardian angel to flip the pages and show him an entry to prevent the destruction of life as they knew it? A snarl formed upon Chris' face and he wrenched the biro from his lips, throwing it against the wall and watched in satisfaction at the minor damage it caused.

He pulled his hands through his hair, marching away from the podium. Chris grabbed tuffs and began to pull at them in frustration. He needed something. _**Anything.**_

Perhaps he had missed his window of opportunity. A sick feeling began to unfurl in his stomach. The Genie fiasco. He had possessed the means, opportunity and motive – the trifecta of a perfect crime for that's what it would have been, a crime. The most heinous of all.

Chris leaned against the attic wall, his head falling forward to hit the wood with a hollow _thunk_. He should've of done it, a real leader would. But he couldn't. Never. No matter what the Resistance thought of him. He could never kill his own brother.

_Flashback_

"_It's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow! So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already!" the words left Chris' taut mouth and his breathing was heavy._

_Phoebe's hands suddenly clasped, her head bowed and Leo stumbled slightly, off balance. The hatred in Chris' eyes left and he warily looked at his future father. _

_"Leo?" the words came out foreign to Chris, he hadn't worried about Leo in many years. In fact he hadn't felt any emotion for the absent parent._

_A silly grin etched itself onto Leo's face. A laugh bubbled through his lips and Chris began to fear for his sanity. "Of course, I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell! All you had to do was ask." His continued spiel__fell upon deaf ears as Chris stared numbly at the bottle. He barely felt Leo's arms enclose him and pulled away half dazed. Was it that easy? Could he? If Phoebe could turn Leo into the perfect parent then surely she could solve his problem._

_No, he couldn't sink that low. Not even for Wyatt. He scarcely felt Leo's hand thump his shoulder and his fingers enclose about the bone. "I'm here for you buddy." _

'_Can I get that in writing?' he thought ruefully, fiddling with the ceramic object. Chris barely noticed Leo leaving the room, an anxious Phoebe close on his tail while he continued to gaze at the troublesome pink bottle. _

_Stumbling slightly he shuffled out of the attic and towards the nursery, supporting himself upon the manor's old walls more often than he would like to admit. A million thoughts buzzed painfully through his head, causing Chris to wince. Turning the final corner, he came upon the opened door and the empty cot. He fiddled with bottle, absently running his fingers over the Arabic markings. _

_Wyatt was currently up with the Elders, but the magic would still reach him. And Phoebe would have no choice. No one could stop it and no amount of magic would be able to undo it, for no time travel spell had been written and Chris had no intention of disclosing any future information. _

_In fact he was sure that a few magical beings would breathe a little easier following this day. A wave of disgust travelled through him and a grimace etched itself onto his face. The truth hurt, more deeply than anyone could imagine. It wouldn't surprise him if they tried to kill him after this stunt, and Chris was positive that self-loathing would become his best friend. _

_Bringing the bottle up to eye level, Chris saw his hand shake slightly. "I wish-" His voice quivered more than his hand, and he lowered the bottle in defeat. _

_T__he future, the dark black future it could all be stopped if he just wished. His birthday was less than a year away and Chris was no closer to finding the threat that turned his brother, if there even was a threat to find. Perhaps Wyatt was right; to save the future he had to become the very thing Chris despised._

_The path to darkness always seemed to know his name, always seemed to attempt to entice him over to the other side. If he just gave in, all the fighting, all the death it could all be erased._

_He cleared his throat. Stronger this time, he raised the bottle once more. "I wish Wyatt Halliwell-" No. He couldn't do it. A dry sob was ripped from his throat and he dropped the bottle as if it was burning, stumbling back. His back hit the wall and Chris slid down it, tears threatening to fall and ignoring the pain surging through his spine. He couldn't do it. Never. He couldn't kill his brother. _

_End Flashback_

No. The thought resounded in his head and Chris pushed himself off the wall, trudging back to the Book. He had time, barely enough but still. He wouldn't become a murderer. Yes he had killed demons, darklighters, witches and assassins a piece, but not children. Never children. And never family.

The Resistance leaders never failed to persist; day after day that Wyatt couldn't be saved, that a day would come when Chris would need to kill brother. Glancing mournfully at the bottle, sitting innocently on the dusty chest of draws that Leo had yet to dispose of Chris felt a pain shoot through his body.

That day had yet to come and Chris prayed it never came to pass. He retook his stance and slowly turned the next page in the Book, a new biro in his mouth and his emotionless mask sealed back in place; and another secret was locked away in the back of his mind.

_Nobody knows how close he was to killing, and nobody could ever know._

_

* * *

_

Review? If you have any requests, just write them in a review! ;D


	2. The Death of Wyatt's Brother

**Title:** Nobody Knows

**Summary:** Nobody knows about Chris. His secrets, talents, the deep dark thoughts hidden behind his mask. Collection of drabbles and one shots revolving around Chris. Inspired by Pink's song, 'Nobody Knows'.

**Rating:** T to be safe

**POV:** Various

**Episode:** AU Set After the Courtship of Wyatt's Father. No one knows who Chris is.

**THANKS:** A special thanks to my first reviewer, who is anonymous so I can't thank you personally. You're positive feedback did wonders for my confidence and I hope that I continue to write to that standard. Please review with any requests, comments or criticism!

**TIMELINE:** Set some time after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. Phoebe had the vision quest but didn't piece it together. Paige doesn't know either and Piper knows she's pregnant but Leo still left. Hope that clears some things up. ;D

* * *

Nobody Knows Part II: The Death of Wyatt's Brother

Christopher Halliwell - Perry to those of the past orbed into the dusty and empty attic, cursing that orbing didn't come with a mute button. Glancing about the room, he listened and waited the patter of feet that would indicate someone had heard him. Nothing. He hastily walked to the door, his cargo pants offering little resistance and the shirt coupled with a hoodie stuck to his skin soaked with perspiration.

His left hand clutched the edge of the door and he waited once more before gently closing the door and casting a silence spell around the room. He couldn't risk anyone happening upon him at this time, especially not with Scather demons on his tail. He had been so close, Chris had practically tasted the name of the Darklighter's employer that is until the Scather demons had shimmered in and ruined his plan with no possibility of recovery.

He turned about slightly and curled his right hand into a tight fist; a sense of accomplishment flooded his body when electricity began to dance about his fingertips. He was ready. The Elder power still frightened the young witchlighter to an extent. Feeling the incredible surge of power, witnessing its devastating effects.

The lightening had appeared the day after his conception. Chris hadhuddled in a dark corner for the majority of the day. No one had noticed. No one had cared. He had known that his actions would alter the future, and obviously Leo's premature promotion had had a more pronounced affect on Chris' future.

Two Scather demons shimmered in, noticing the witchlighter. Stalking towards him, energy balls formed and two identical sinister and sadistic smiles graced their faces. Chris ignored his pending doom and slowly raised his hand, fascinated by the lightning show occurring.

The demons halted and their smiles quickly disappeared to be replaced with fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. No whitelighter could possess that power. Averting his eyes from the electricity Chris looked at the stunned demons.

A smirk slipped onto his face."Now," he clucked his tongue is disproval. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the big bad whitelighter?" he mocked, head tilting slightly to the side.

His arm extended fluidly and bolts of electricity hurled towards his enemies, engulfing them in a brilliant white light before vanquishing them, screaming and burning. The electricity spun around Chris' fingers before dispersing and he slowly let his arm drop.

A murmur from below sparked his attention and the brunette walked to the door, pressing his ear against the wood, straining to hear any movement. Chris dreaded the consequences were anyone to witness this new power, the sisters in particular and especially Leo.

The acceptance of his telekinesis was strained and he avoided using it within their company, but the observance of his lighting would bring to a screeching halt any progress between them. Telekinesis was average, lightning on the other hand would only enforce Leo's position against him and he would become the threat once again.

Chris swallowed thickly and attempted to ignore the building despair weighing heavily apon his chest. It hurt. It always did, the distrust and contempt hidden within the depth of his mother's eyes. Even Phoebe and Paige regarded him with suspicion, and he knew that it was sheer luck that he had managed to keep his secret during _that_ scenario.

_Flashback_

_Chris gulped when the table passed through his body and he continued unchallenged through the wall into the lounge room. This was not good. Fading away wasn't something he had planned on during his trip to the past; add it to the list. Chris made sure to avoid the sisters and Leo, he couldn't explain his situation. Not after everything that had occurred between them, it would only add salt to the already festering wound. _

_It horrified the witchlighter to an extent, that by attempting to save his family he had effectively lost them, not that he had ever had a father to begin with. And now they would lose him, not that it would matter. He would cease to exist and Wyatt would grow up alone. _

_A foreign sneer etched itself onto his face. Hell, Leo should thank him. Chris was positive the Elder would be __**joyous**__ that he never existed. He was a mistake in his eyes, a disappointment. Both in the future and now within the past. _

_Chris felt wetness upon his cheek and scowled, before reaching up and wiping the errant tear away. How that worked, he didn't know. Ascending the stairs towards the attic, the Resistance member ignored the many family portraits adorning the walls. He wasn't family. Leo had said so himself. _

_Reaching the door, Chris paused and listened to the hushed conversation between the two younger Charmed Ones. He could tell Paige, or Phoebe? Someone? He choked slightly upon a sob that threatened to bubble over. He didn't want to die alone; he didn't want to be remembered as the neurotic whitelighter. And nephew seemed to be the closest thing he would be acknowledged as before he died. _

_Beggars can't be choosers. _

_He raised his hand to the wood and readied himself to walk through, before quickly snatching his hand back from the door. He wasn't ready for this. Not like this, he couldn't tell them. It would end in tears, disappointment. He couldn't handle the rejection especially not in his current condition and any feelings they would claim to have would be out of necessity, not desire._

_Chris wondered briefly, if he were to disappear would they notice? Would they care? Feeling his life force ebb and wane was unsettling to say the least and contemplating each of the pessimistic scenarios wasn't aiding him in the slightest. Taking a breath, unsure if the oxygen would pass right through he passed through the door, squeezing his eyes closed before the wood reached his skin. _

_Emerging into the attic he hesitantly, nervously glanced up to gauge his Aunt's reactions – shock and awe. He resisted the urge to fidget under the intensity of their gazes. _

_"It can't be" breathed Paige and Chris hung his head, steadying himself for the accusations, the disbelief. __"It worked." _

_His head snapped upwards, what? Looking to Phoebe he was greeted with a large grin and she ran forwards towards him._

"_Wh-wh-wh?" his mouth attempted to form words but none came. This wasn't the reception he was expecting. A cold draught passed through him and Chris shivered and started at the sudden change in scenery. Gone were his Aunt's and the many memoirs collected over the years. _

_A dark bluish tinge coloured the air and before him, regarding him with the suspicion that stalked him throughout his stay stood his parents. Once more words failed him. What was happening? His head began to pound and he felt dizzy, stumbling to the left slightly. _

_As suddenly as the change had occurred, the colour returned along with the original occupants of the room. Chris craned his head about the room, a growl erupting from his chest and he started towards his ecstatic Aunts. "What the hell is going on?" He strained to keep the resentment out of his voice. _

_Chris felt guilt pound his body at Phoebe's hurt expression. He half listened to her explanation. They had to be joking. A spell? That's what they believed was the cause of his '_condition_'. He turned his head away; breath hitching and Chris felt his eyes begin to water once more. _

_Had they even entertained the notion? That he could be family? That he was disappearing at the very, __**the very**__ same time that Leo and Piper were trapped in another realm? Of course not. His actions in the past made Chris doubt whether he deserved the Halliwell name. _

"_Chris?" Hearing her soft voice, the young witchlighter momentarily forget where he was, and most importantly when. Whipping around, he came face to face with his parents once more. Leo's indifferent stare and Piper's confusion shocked his instincts into action and Chris pulled his hands roughly over his face, obscuring the tears and weakness that had been displayed only moments previous. Gulping greedily at the air, he steadied himself. _

_And there he was. Christopher Halliwell, the messenger. Ferrying messages between the two parties that hated him. Explaining the final message he winced in pain and resisted the urge to double over. A strong pulling sensation ripped through his body, more powerful and uncomfortable than any summoning spell. _

_Fear filled his entire being and Chris felt his body begin to convulse; could a ghost experience a panic attack? The world faded to black and sorrow mutated into angst, his final view of the world boiled down to the confusion of Paige and Phoebe's faces. No regret, no fear and no sympathy. Merely confusion._

_End Flashback_

Chris let his forehead rest against the cool wood and his eyes closed. He had managed to downplay it, his reappearance in the alleyway. Something about the spell taking him to the location of their missing family. It was bullshit, complete and utter bullshit. No one had questioned it. Footsteps ascending the stairs broke through his reminiscing and Chris stumbled back from the door.

He shouldn't be here.

They didn't want him here and he didn't dare risk angering Piper.

His blue orbs tinkled out of existence and Piper entered the attic, her hand still resting on the door knob. For some unknown reason, the Charmed One had felt drawn to the room and she flexed her hands, observing the room and attempting to find any evidence of a visitors.

Finding none she clucked her tongue is disproval, the sound echoing slightly about the empty room. She turned to go, stopping slightly when her skin tingled and Piper whipped her head around to scrutinise the empty and slightly daunting attic.

For a moment, Piper swore that she felt the remnants of powerful magic, magic that rivalled her own and to be honest it terrified and elated the witch. Shaking her head and clearing the cobwebs she left closing the door behind her.

Stepping down the stairs another feeling slinked over her body and seemed to seep about the manor, akin to someone walking over her grave. She stumbled slightly and steadied herself against the staircase, a hand coming down to rest upon her slightly swollen stomach. That wasn't possible; she hadn't died and Piper was positive that her unborn child was still growing inside her - alive and healthy.

She continued down the staircase, another maternal instinct ignored and Chris' near death experience remained undisclosed.

_Nobody knows how close he came to dying and nobody cares._

_

* * *

_Review?


	3. Paige Knows

**Title:** Nobody Knows

**Summary:** Nobody knows about Chris. His secrets, talents, the deep dark thoughts hidden behind his mask. Collection of drabbles and one shots revolving around Chris. Inspired by Pink's song, 'Nobody Knows'.

**Rating:** T to be safe

**POV:** Various

**TIMELINE:** Set just after the end of Prince Charmed. Chris sneaks back in to give his mother a birthday present. Slightly AU

**THANKS:** sxcwoffy, weiliya, Mallikad and MerlinHalliwell for adding this story to their alerts list! And once again to MerlinHalliwell, Ella and an anonymous reader for their reviews!

**A/N: ** Based around the following verse and a piano piece that I found. It's titled 'Bella's Lullaby' but it's a different one than the one used in the Twilight movie. I recommend listening to it while reading this.

http:/www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=SnKKv5Ss7Kk

* * *

_Nobody knows__  
__Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart__  
__The way I do when I'm lying in the dark__  
__And the world is asleep__  
__I think nobody knows__  
__Nobody knows_

_

* * *

_

Nobody Knows Part III: Paige Knows

Paige stumbled down the stairs to the landing, a hand reaching up to attempt to smooth her mangled bed hair. Passing by the grandfather clock a quiet groan escaped her lips. It was 2am. This was ridiculous. The youngest Charmed One had been attempting to sleep but it seemed that the needed shut eye eluded her, probably due to her active mind that refused to shut down.

Paige was tired, Piper's birthday hadn't exactly gone to plan and her body was sore, her legs ached and most importantly her magic was overtaxed. She just couldn't get it out of her head though. That brief moment of pain upon Chris' face before he orbed away from the Manor.

That damn whitelighter. What was wrong with him? Paige grumbled and cursed her compassion, why she felt so remorseful for the young future traveller Paige had no idea.

She reached the kitchen, keeping the light off – not willing to impose her insomnia upon anyone else. The cupboard door creaked slightly when she opened it and the fridge light illuminated her face, giving her an unearthly complexion. Squinting at the brightness Paige grabbed the milk, poured the liquid into the mug and quickly replaced the bottle before all but slamming the door.

Sighing in content at the darkness, she raised the mug to her lips, back leaning against the cool countertop. The cold liquid was heaven and Paige's eyes slowly slid closed, muscles relaxing. She hadn't been one for cold milk, always adhering to the wives tale that warm milk did the trick. That was until two weeks ago, when her insomnia had kicked in once more.

_Flashback_

_Deep purple bags hung under Paige's eyes, her feet stumbling into the kitchen to attempt her ritual – not that it worked. Every night, for the past week Paige couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, hell once she had even orbed to China in an attempt to create jetlag. _

_It failed. _

_At Phoebe's request Paige had been consuming warm milk by the litre, apparently having a zombie sister tended to scare away any potential husbands - figures. Turning the final corner she saw the kitchen light spilling out into the dining room. 'Hmm, isn't it a bit late for Piper to be cooking?' Paige wondered, slowly inching towards the room. _

_She paused outside the doorway, listening for the familiar _clinks_ and _clunks_ of Piper's frantic cooking – nothing. Rounding quickly into the kitchen, the witchlighter was blinded by the sudden change in light. Adjusting her eyes to a dimmer area Paige felt them widen in surprise. Before her, leaning against the sink stood Chris, mug in hand and eyes glazed over slightly, staring into space. _

_Paige edged forwards and cleared her throat. The sudden movement caused the whitelighter to jolt._

_ "Paige." His voice was quiet and he averted his gaze to the ground. He turned and tipped the mug and its liquid, which Paige now recognised as milk down the sink. Washing the mug out, he placed it lightly on the bench. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. And P3 isn't known for its milk." He gave the Charmed One a weak smile and orbed out, his tinkering orbs dissolving before she could stop him. _

_Paige sighed, reaching to the overhead cupboard to grab a mug of her own. She would've let him stay; the poor boy looked like he could use company. _

_Emptying the last of the current bottle into the black mug, she walked slowly over to the microwave, opening the door and placing the milk inside. The buttons _beeped_ softly while she set the timer. Her index finger hovered above 'start' before a faint blue light caught her eye. _

_Spinning around she watched the young whitelighter form. "Oh, just a word of advice." His hair was slightly mussed and he looked slightly elated. "Try it cold. Always worked in the future." He pointed to the milk in the microwave._

_A smile that for once seemed unforced graced his lips and Chris' body disappeared once more in a shower of blue orbs, leaving a spluttering Paige behind. Damn it. The first time the whitelighter had told her something about the future, and she was too shellshock to speak. _

_Damn. _

_Her face adopted a confusion expression and she rounded on the microwave, opening the door and extracting the mug. Looking at it in suspicion, she slowly brought it up to her lips and hesitantly took a sip. A wave of relief flooded her body and Paige smiled as she felt her eyes grow heavy. Looks like Chris was good for something after all._

_End Flashback_

Paige winced and set the mug down on the counter. Chris. That kid was nothing if not stubborn. She leaned over to the sink, tilted her hand and watched the remnants of the milk swirl about the drain. Just when she had begun to like him, he had pulled the birthday stunt. Couldn't he see why they mistrusted him?

A sigh escaped her lips and Paige rubbed her eyes and yawned. She padded back out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. A movement in the dark lounge room stopped her movement. Her foot rested on the first step and she quietly, discreetly turned and started towards the room.

Approaching the dark room, she squinted into the darkness. Nothing stirred. Paige shook her head, maybe she was going crazy. Turning to go, her heartbeat increased and she swiftly pulled herself partially behind the entrance – a figure had passed by the window. Her eyebrows furrowed when the dim moonlight illuminated the figure standing beside the old piano – Chris.

Paige growled slightly. Was he crazy? Did he want to die? Piper would be furious. About the call out, the Charmed one halted and the cry died in her throat. He looked terrible. His hair stuck out at all ends, his clothes were rumbled and Chris' expression mirrored defeat.

Paige felt her heart leap in her chest when he turned to the side, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed to the ground.

He needed comfort. She started forward before common sense stopped her. Paige scowled and flicked her hands out in frustration - where had the come from? A single solemn note echoed about the manor, pulling Paige's gaze back to where Chris stood, his fingers slowly trailing over the ancient piano keys.

Edging forward slightly she squinted once more, trying to see in the dim moonlight. The witchlighter lazily let his index finger fall upon another key and a second note rang around the room, blending beautifully with the remnants on the first.

Glancing up at the ceiling Paige wondered briefly why, despite the two notes flowing around the room, her sisters slept undisturbed. Her gaze returned to the room before her and for a second, Paige wondered where the young whitelighter had gone. A flurry of notes echoing around the room drew her attention the piano again, where the whitelighter now perched.

Creeping into the room Paige hurriedly moved to the dark corner just to the right of the piano. The whitelighter's concentration remained solely on the piano. A pause stretched out and Paige saw Chris' fingers resting softly on several keys; waiting for the music to fade. A second wave of notes was produced as Chris effortlessly moved his fingers over the keys. A second pause followed.

Chris' stance shifted slightly and Paige noticed his left hand take a position further down the keyboard. And then – he played. A bittersweet melody began to flow from the piano, bouncing over the walls and burrowing itself into Paige's heart.

A wave of emotions overtook her and she watched, unable to move as the song slowly began to gather speed; reaching a climax that caused her heart to clench before slowing once more to a sombre melody. Paige felt wetness upon her cheek.

Reaching up, she brushed her fingertips under her eyes surprise filling her body when she realised the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Paige was quite aware that Phoebe was the empath, but at this moment in time Paige felt emotions swirl around her and she covered her mouth with her hand – silencing the sobs that had begun to wrack her body. It was beautiful.

She watched in awe at Chris' fingers dancing over the keys, his eyes closed and for the first time since his arrival, he looked at peace. The music began to build once more and his fingers quickened, the melody comprising of complex combined movements that seemed to have been perfected with time.

Suddenly his fingers slowed, the notes beginning to echo once more about the room and the simplicity of the music only aided in amplifying the raw emotions that surged around the manor. Paige averted her eyes, taking a shaky breath as the final notes faded from existence and silence filled the Halliwell manor once more.

Returning her gaze to the piano and whitelighter Paige hastily wiped away the tears obscuring her vision. She watched in slight confusion when Chris looked ruefully at the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday Piper."

Paige almost missed the whispered words. Chris stared longingly at the ceiling for a few seconds before allowing his body to disperse into orbs. Once the tinkling orbs had subsided Paige gradually emerged from her hiding place, her face stained with tears.

She wiped her face, removing any evidence of the emotional occurrence – nobody need know. Paige looked about the room once more, a smile ghosting itself upon her lips. Perhaps she had misunderstood Chris.

Paige nodded to herself, leaving the lounge room and beginning to ascend the stairs. He was human, well a witch, just like the rest of them, it was time she began to treat him as such. The song had come from his heart and Paige suspected that it wasn't nearly as cold and unfeeling as he led them to believe. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

_Nobody knows Paige knows, not even Chris._

_

* * *

_Review?


End file.
